


last minute

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [15]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Yuzuki crams.





	last minute

**Author's Note:**

> For Wixoss Flash 132 - prompt: exam

One day the librarians will kick Yuzuki out of the library. One day her grumbling and frustration will be so loud there will be nothing left to do but throw her out by her ear and ban her from it no matter who she begged a pass off of.

But for now, Yuzuki sits by Hitoe, flipping through pages and swearing well enough to make American sailors blush. Hitoe, built up on confidence and practice, ignores the pure vritrol of it all.

"You can do it, Yuzuki," she repeats as steady as an oak tree. And Ruko agrees, barely looking up from her scribbles.

And frustration and desperation turned to pleading. "Hitoe~ Help meeeee!"

"I-" Hitoe hesitated. "I'm not giving you the answers!"

"I'm not asking for that!"

"You might be," Ruko said through her pen cap.

"Ruuukooo!"

There was a chorus of shushing noises and Yuzuki's face burned. She hid it in her book.

Hitoe squeezed her hand in pity, in understanding. "You can do this, Yuzuki."

Yuzuki tried to smile and tried to work. It was hard. But it would be over soon. She just… had to get through the hard part.

Great.


End file.
